


Odi et Amo7 “ et peccata totius mundi abluens”

by Limelight_Sekkuito



Series: Odi et Amo Series(Vampire Knight) [7]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 15:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Sekkuito/pseuds/Limelight_Sekkuito
Summary: Salve, salutaris victima, pro me et omnia humano genere in patibulo Crucis oblata. Salve, nobilis, et pretiose sanguis, de vulneribus crucifixi Domini mei Iesu Christi profluens, et peccata totius mundi abluens.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Series: Odi et Amo Series(Vampire Knight) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544011





	Odi et Amo7 “ et peccata totius mundi abluens”

**Author's Note:**

> Salve, salutaris victima, pro me et omnia humano genere in patibulo Crucis oblata. Salve, nobilis, et pretiose sanguis, de vulneribus crucifixi Domini mei Iesu Christi profluens, et peccata totius mundi abluens.

Odi et Amo7 “为人永福所流下者”

举扬圣爵祝文:  
伏望天主圣父、看吾主耶稣圣血分上、沃我等心身。   
铎德举扬圣血、即鞠躬三拊心。当念   
申尔福、至宝血、吾主耶稣基利斯督、在十字台上、为人永福所流下者。 

朝拜耶稣圣血诵:  
每日进堂时、朝拜圣血七次、每次念天主经圣母经各一遍、务须自首自尾、次第行之。每次朝拜、宜少加存想、行之不倦、大有神益。 

我朝割肉圣血。求赐上智之恩、与绝欲之德。   
我朝园中流汗圣血。求赐明悟之恩、与节食之德。   
我朝石柱上受挞所流圣血。求赐识见之恩、与仁爱之德。   
我朝刺箍圣首所流圣血。求赐敬畏之恩、与谦逊之德。   
我朝钉手圣血。求赐善谋之恩、与哀矜之德。   
我朝钉足圣血。求赐刚毅之恩、与恒久之德。   
我朝剽胸圣血。求赐钦崇之恩、与含忍之德。 

二 神铎德于圣体上、画十字圣号五次、指吾主受难、遍身皆苦、而手、足、胸旁、五处重伤、尤非他恩可比、故宜时时诵念、较之感颂众恩、尤为吃紧。与弥撒者、日日固诵五伤经、以求五德、此时更宜感激、五伤宛然在目、五德莫然银欣焉。当拜诵五伤经。  
(摘自《要经汇集》)

生命如何被放下呢？我累，一天天的累。放下枪就是举起生命。生命被重视了，就不会被放下了。可是，我想let me down。  
我在想、从谁那里能得到解脱。我要的是被尊重，被理解，被包容耻辱过错，是不强求我去做什么，而是信任我的行动。也许谁在这方面都对我做得不够好。  
我恨，我恨的就是玖兰枢;我爱，我爱的也是玖兰枢。  
他，他怎么就死了呢？我看着他没有心的身体跪下，他黑亮的中分发缝在长椭圆的头顶上，梳得还很得体。他的手伸过来拥抱我们，却渐渐体力不支跪下了。血从汇聚到心的大动脉静脉流出，随意混杂着流下，像花园里的喷泉一样，染红了他胸前长长一道，还在往地砖上涓涓滴滴。我闻到香气只觉得自己像凛冬忽至的蜂蝶一样悲伤，盛放的秋日花园今天凋敝了。我知道优姬也是这么想，可是如今生死摆在面前，我们的思绪其实已经超越渴血本身，而是被迫飞速地思考这不可治愈的重伤造成的后果。  
是的，玖兰枢掏出了自己的心，献给了熔炉，用以重新锻造猎人的武器。  
我觉得他做这件事没有错，为了所有人好，但是他也可以选择继续活着，只要他活着，这些问题其实都不是需要如此自杀性地解决的。  
他不必死，对于我们来说。不如说，我和优姬只是太错愕了。在我们眼里，他也许还年轻，我们认为他也和我们一样差不多十七八岁，三个人的故事不应该早早就结束。他自己却不这么认为。  
他怀抱的余温犹在我胸前，空空的风吹过，冷却了。  
他有时也对我笑。讥诮的笑，遗憾的笑，礼貌性的笑，虚情假意的笑，放下所有之后的笑。那个时刻，他死前，他是轻松的。因为他完成了。我却没有完成。  
我真的不愿永远保持警惕，而他在这方面比我做得更好。活着不累吗？他比我更累，因为他作恶更多，心思极重。  
——其实他一开始就没想活着，有时他把我们的生命看得太轻了，就像他看着自己一样。可是，我们不是那样的！我们的生活还远远没有开始，他的生活其实早早结束了。  
他掏开他自己的胸腔，穿过肋骨直取心脏，剧痛中他不吭一声，这是何等的忍耐。好似吾主基利斯督永不愈合的肋旁之伤。  
于是一股哽咽到达我的鼻腔，我眼睛一酸，哗哗流泪了。一边握着方向盘，一边小心翼翼地哭，不让油门踩得过度。现如今，过去了好些年头，我其实已经想不起来太多事，我觉得我的记忆受到了来自自身的损害，有时候我对过去一片迷茫，而只懂得看着眼前。优姬需要我的凝视，我想到还要去见优姬，我哭和优姬无关啊！我哭就是为了我自己。我有我的意志，不是完全为别人活着。只是我太累了。  
我对自己说，我的生活很好。工作险恶忙碌，但常有成效，亦不缺人爱惜照拂，言谈调笑，合作与赞美。  
可是我的泪淌着，比淌血还难受，头脑嗡鸣又含着简单的轻盈。像旷日持久的低烧一样，大脑过滤了杂讯，更感性，更本能。  
你啊！你……何时回来呢？不要离开这个世界。我爱优姬，是连着她心中那个人的份一起。你都知道，优姬也知道。心照不宣的。  
他活着，在何方无所谓，有时我也不确切知道;死了，我却清楚他一直在哪。我不想去找啊！虽然一找就到。别让我看见你。  
你之死，让我渐渐学会对生活诚实。比如说对孩子要教导是非。即使是为了女儿们，我也要多思考世界的义理。没那么多可逃避的。否则女儿一问，又是久久沉吟，她们早跑开去了！  
回答我啊，玖兰枢。  
你不是什么都有答案吗！没那么多可逃避的，是吧！  
以前我想的可没那么明白。我不否认，你是我的教导者、引路人。你教我的并非技艺，而是另一个世界，与我发生矛盾、正要交锋的世界。要是我早点明白而不逃避就好了，但我自有我年少的尊严，不可能因此而顺服全信。  
你的教导，与其说是恩义，不如说是伤害。  
等我建立起新的自我，并再与你相遇，时间已经很晚了。  
虽然如此，在我身上执迷不悟并不是好的，玖兰枢。你的东西总带着强制的塑造和摧毁的削减，你的主宰意志太强烈了。这就是我为什么不喜欢你之处，它是分明的。  
而我自然是棱角分明，以单纯的刚烈抵抗。  
我要问自己。“你对玖兰枢有爱吗？”  
“有，当然有。”  
可是，不图他的回报。正如他不图我的回报一样。  
不图回报是指缺乏情感上的回应，而实际上是以实际社会行动的互利、协作来完成的。  
如果说暂短的誓言是媚药。那么也曾有。那么也曾有。谁不爱你的血和笑容呢，还有那芬芳的语言？我甚至不用说拒绝。不论我愿不愿意，你都会施予。这就是你之爱。  
事到如今，我说这些东西，能够更容易地微笑出来，已经不是最痛苦的时候了。我也不会再断裂，因为没有人能像你那样把碎了的我还要打碎，还顺着裂缝摸进去、抠进去，一种恶意的好奇，缜密的控制欲，凝视者探索美的张力。像颅内手术那样，一点点分开灰白色脑组织之间的沟回，受自己目的的驱使因而危险地抵达深处，为了这个，甚至是不怕以任何形式伤及我的。只要我的智力、体力不被摧毁，就算把我逼到死亡边缘，那个人也是不太可能内疚的。  
破碎的我被他的血精湛地缝补起来。

丰收过后的寒夜里，焚烧秸秆，火苗窜得又高又快，不管是枯藤还是莠草，一会儿就油汪汪地烧完了。  
而生命燃烬的喜悦，是炉灰里透出的红。是干木头的庄重。秸秆是不耐烧的引火物，光焰迅疾而轻佻。  
他不是。他不是。他既不喜悦也不庄重。他燃烧在场院上。在别人家的门口。他是难登庙堂的，是咬牙切齿之痛、啮肉啖血之愤、敲骨吸髓之恨塑造出来的人。  
于他自身而言，他是人类之耻;于吸血鬼而言，更是吸血鬼之耻。  
燃烧过后就变成灰，这理颠扑不破——是什么、是何时、在何地就又另当别论了。  
瞧，他还不是活下来啦？不容易的，无论谁承认不承认，他是枢遗愿的见证者，优姬的保护人。在猎人这边，他是夜刈的弟子，黑主的继承人，锥生的息子。  
抛开这些。锥生零不需要名义，他即是名义。他就是他自己，是破碎之后重新成长的独立的人。  
这两方面都是存在的。  
嗐。他笑笑。我就是我啦。

在工作之外、在党争之外，爱情何时得以自由呢？他想，心有七扇门，门上有无数的铁链枷锁。不论以何种方法得到钥匙，或以暴力破开，一重重、一重重地走进去，极羞耻也极甜蜜。到了最后，就是荣华富贵俱无所有，诸事皆虚时，灵魂用身体和话语来恳求。终极的对话是没有语言的对话。  
优姬笑着给他解开，撒旦挣脱了锁链。  
人生是有那样的昏暗时刻的，优姬宝血难偿他罪愆。  
七盏明灯，一一红光昏暗。  
血迹斑斑沾满脸，洒入洁净的衣衫。他就想起枢的牙。他倒渴望起枢的血来，这时渴望又有什么用呢？枢早就不在人世了。  
枢的活血也不是不存在，这个人铁红色、滴滴答答的影子难道不是在他和优姬之间流动吗？枢到了这里又到那里，到过他们的大脑、心脏，不安的胃，更是到过嘴唇、舌头、牙床、眼睛、鼻子、耳朵，充实过他们的海绵体，进入过睾丸、阴茎、阴蒂、阴道、乳头，卵巢和子宫。胎盘上长出一张血管网连通脐带，枢就那样流进去参与发育生命，再流出来带走代谢废物。早在胚胎还没有内卷闭合的时候，早在心肌细胞发出第一声搏动，他也许都看到了。他流动的心灵远远比宏观的我们更能穷神变、测幽微。  
眼球的血丝里枢都到过，在他们两两凝视之时，实在是很奇妙的事。  
而且，不仅是枢到过那些地方，还有他们曾经啜饮的每一个人。你中有我，我中有你。只是枢以他强烈的意志和血液的体量，最明显地临在于零和优姬二人中间。

他练完枪，坐在墙根歇息，秋天的草梗黄白干燥，衰老在墙缝里。四周没有人。他想啊想啊，这些念头愈加缠结缱绻，像脑底部的畸形血管团勾连着，像一束红色的、杂乱的蔷薇藤，没有预兆地一次次出血，引发生命危险。  
已经没有人解开危险的答案了。  
“他死了。”零想。  
他望了一会天，空际浓白的流云微微遮蔽着倾斜的太阳，午后渐渐转入黄昏的夕光。一枝瞿麦花开在稍远处的地上，铃虫爬过他弯曲的膝盖。  
他便悄悄解开裤子。阴茎跳动着，活泼而愤怒。  
他扭动着腰部抚慰着它。皮带扣拖在地面上作响，一截细白的腰部皮肤裸露出来，伴有淡淡的、微妙的灰色调阴影，髂骨泛白、凌厉。  
他凝视着自己的右手，枪茧累累，半硬的死皮常年略有剥落，然而还是十分修长漂亮的，指甲盖也生得长而干燥，宝石一般的方形，坚韧，半透明。他从来不怀疑自己是美男子，但也不甚把这一点放在心上。要他说，他对自己的美貌无所谓，小时候却觉得一缕真是俊俏极了，是他绝无仅有的宝贝弟弟，他在世界上唯一怜爱的影子，娇怯怯的不像他，容颜又如此酷似，这就是诅咒。  
他如今却觉得这双手与玖兰枢如此相似，也是在重复枢的动作、枢的意志。  
正因为这种不可抹去的预感，他变得悲哀又习惯，因此倒不得不从容应对。  
他越捋越快，手的内侧潮热不已，阴茎跳动着，他也顾不上那么多了。  
他急喘起来，因为兴奋而感到无法割舍，难以离开，快乐和酣醉一波波地扩散。他只想再深点、再深点。此刻不是属于理智的时候。  
他小声念道:“枢……”  
身体里爆发的闪电好似迎接那个名字的到来。  
在最要紧的那么几秒，他全身心畅快起来，屁股颤抖不已。  
他抱着墙根，泄出的精液糊在手上，新鲜的腥膻让他感到自暴自弃的放松和微微的恶心。  
他不停甩手，有点难以甩掉，他掏出纸巾擦了擦，丢在一旁，等起身时带走。若是放在口袋里，口袋会留下气味。  
玖兰枢死前的自己会允许自己如此放纵吗？他鄙夷地想到，如今我真是越来越下流了。  
可是在血脉贲张的时候，他觉得他自己的身体是默许的，一切心跳和血流都如此矛盾又和谐。

这一刻，他似乎的确找到了爱的答案。  
这就是明悟之恩吗？着实荒唐！


End file.
